


A Study in the Obverse

by abp



Series: Studies [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finds Grantaire both frustrating and wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Obverse

Grantaire has an eclectic taste for hobbies. He kickboxes, plays piano, weaves baskets, and makes soap. He teaches spin, yoga, Pilates, and zumba classes at the local fitness center—but mostly yoga. He does a _lot_ of yoga and is very flexible. _Very flexible_. _( **Do you get off on watching me or something?** What?! **You’ve been staring at my ass for the past five minutes.** I haven’t— **Don’t lie, there’s a mirror** )_. The middle aged ladies that frequent the center find him charming and he uses that to his advantage.

He drinks a little too much (and Enjolras worries sometimes). He likes sleeping in and spending lazy days in bed. He’s left-handed. When he was four, he got lost in the mall and spent an hour hiding in a clothing rack and crying until an employee finally found him.

He always smells a little bit like paint and dirt after a rainstorm, but mostly like soap and lavender shampoo.

Sometimes he wakes in the middle of the night, struck with inspiration, and stumbles out of bed to make a paint-covered mess. When Enjolras gets up in the morning and sees those paintings, they look like a disaster but Grantaire insists they’re genius. _( **It’s my best work.** If you say so. **It is, you’ll see! The colors, Enjolras. The colors!** Get some sleep soon, will you? **Colors, Enj** )_. By the time he’s done with them, they _are_ genius.

 Grantaire’s a skilled artist and paint is his favorite medium.

He loves chocolate—he’s probably a little addicted to chocolate. He’s the first person to insult himself, as though hating himself will make it more bearable if others hate him. He’s sarcastic. Often, he speaks without thinking.

Grantaire can be mean; he knows how to use words to _hurt_.

He’s incredibly expressive. He has a lot of different smiles, and Enjolras tries to categorize them all. The small little tug of a smirk at the corner of his lips when he thinks he’s being clever; the slow, warm spread of a smile that makes his nose scrunch and dimples show; the hesitant quirk of his lips that means he’s uncertain.

He can solve a Rubik’s cube faster than Combeferre, even when he’s drunk.

His parents divorced when he was just eleven. He doesn’t talk about his dad much. When it snows, he always insists on having snowball fights (and almost always ends up tackling Enjolras into the snow and shoving snow down his jacket). He eats way too much pizza.

Grantaire’s good at cooking and baking—he just usually can’t be bothered enough to make anything more complicated than microwave scrambled eggs. When he’s in a really good mood, he’ll make an elaborate meal.

He reads comic books and writes his own too. Enjolras tells him he should try and publish them, but Grantaire only rolls his eyes and insists Enjolras doesn’t know the first thing about good comics. _( **They’re just doodles.** They’re good. **You like DC comics, we’re not talking about this; you’ve already lost.** Not their new stuff just—wait, stop winding me up).  _He's very social.

He questions and points out the flaws in everything, but he’s learned how to do it more constructively (at least for Enjolras). He’s got a quick wit and argues with vigor; he bickers constantly with Enjolras. Full scale arguments between them are explosive. He isn’t always easy to get along with.  Grantaire’s stubborn and not good at apologizing. When he’s angry, he plays music loudly. He can do a handstand.

He won’t eat celery. He’s a cat person and has a fat black cat. Grantaire hates washing dishes and grocery shopping. He’s laughably bad at bowling. His handwriting is atrocious—if he leaves a note, it takes at least five minutes to decipher it (and even then, you can never quite be sure what it _really_ says).

His older sister used to torment him as a child, but they get along now. He has a niece and a nephew that he loves dearly. He’s great with children and always seems to know the right thing to say or do around them. _(How do you do that? **Do what?** Get them to like you. **Um… just play with them?** But how? **I don’t know, you just do. Weren’t you ever a kid, Enjolras?** ). _

Grantaire still has a tiger stuffed animal from his childhood. He keeps it hidden under his bed and wouldn’t have told Enjolras about it if he hadn’t seen it. When he reads something aloud, he does different voices for each character. He’s actually a fairly decent actor and did minor roles in his high school plays.

He skips class too often, but only what he can get away with. He acts like he doesn’t care about his classes whatsoever, but Enjolras knows he does (the art ones, anyways).

Sometimes Enjoras catches Grantaire looking at him like there’s nothing else in the entire universe more important (and maybe that’s a little scary). He knows Grantaire holds back sometimes, thinking it’s for his sake. _(Stop it. **What?** Thinking you love me more than I love you. **Enj—** No. I love you just as much. **Is everything about equality to you?** No, this is just the truth. I love you. Believe me. **I—okay** ). _He knows Grantaire doesn’t think he’s good enough for him sometimes, and wishes he could kiss those thoughts away.

Grantaire is wild. He isn’t perfect—he might even be a little broken—and Enjolras loves him for exactly what he is.


End file.
